introduction
by akatsukinaru
Summary: an intro to my naruto series.


Introduction:

Hello My name is akatsukinaru and I just love the thought of sasuke and naruto together. And the thought of them having children together makes me so happy. I'm trying to get better at writing but my story ideas are fun and exciting to write.

This is set after the end of naruto though I don't know what happens but this is what I wish would happen. I have named it 'naruto x: the next generation' meaning the next generation of ninja meaning their kids. This is a total yaoi fic I rarely use girls. I use sakura as a bad guy in lots of my fics along with orochimaru. Warning: there is incest.

Here are the characters:

Sasuke uchiha: naruto's husband. He later become's an anbu when naruto is made hokage. He's very protective of his youngest son. He's also a bit of a pervert in this fic.

He's rivals with Neji for naruto , yet he still wonders why Neji still pursues naruto

Naruto uchiha: sasuke's 'wife'. he's the future hokage of konoha. He loves his family dearly. He loves dressing up their youngest son in girl clothes. And teasing his oldest about his feelings for the youngest.

Itsuki uchiha: short spiky black hair like Sasuke, blue eyes like naruto with one whisker on each cheek. The oldest of sasuke and naruto's kids. He's very protective of his younger brother who he also is in love with. He inherited sasuke's cursed seal, it activates when his baby brother is in danger. He's a mommy's boy.

Konosuke uchiha: long blond hair that reaches his calves , big , gorgeous sky blue eyes and two whiskers on each cheek. This adorable little shota is the pride and joy of the uchiha family. He's very happy and energetic , shy and a bit of a crybaby (so cute!) he adores his big brother itsuki so much he'd do anything for him. He inherited naruto's kyubbi but has yet to surface , he is often fought over by boy's and called 'princess' by sasuke. Not sure of his feelings for itsuki he's confused. He's a daddy's boy. Often mistaken for a girl.

Itachi uchiha: left the akatsuki to reunite with his brother along with Deidara who is his 'wife'. he's now dedicated to protecting his new family.( in this fic Itachi and deidara aren't dead I couldn't take it. Plus they are cute together.) he's also a pervert, usually a red hand print adorns his face courtesy of deidara. He's very protective of 'yuki' their only son.

Deidara uchiha: ex-akatsuki member married to itachi. He loves dressing up yuki and Konosuke in cute outfits. Naruto and him are best friends , they are always shopping together. He's very happy with his family.

Yuki uchiha: he looks exactly like deidara just with red eyes and his hair is always down covering one eye. He's very shy and cute. His best friend is konosuke whom he admires and adores. He and konosuke are the most popular at their school. They usually get hit on by the guys in their school meaning itsuki and hikaru are beating them away. Learning to make art like his mother.

Neji hyuga: he's still in love with naruto though sasuke and naruto are married. He's a pervert like sasuke and itachi. He's rivals/friends with sasuke, though they are he'd never do anything to break up their family. He also has a son named hikaru who unfortunately has no mother male or female. But when it all comes down to it sasuke can trust and rely on him.

Hikaru hyuga: looks exactly like Neji. He's in love with konosuke making he and itsuki rivals for the blond kitsune. He has no mother so he looks to naruto as his mother hinting that he'll be part of the family soon. He's smart and handsome like his father. He and his father are considered part of the uchiha family.

Minato namikaze: naruto's estranged father who comes back after the birth of his youngest grandson konosuke. He had been on a mission that lasted 3 years. Very protective of his new grandchildren and family. He adores Konosuke so much he opened a kimono store called 'ko-chan's' after the kit.

And that about wraps it up for now , please be gentle I'm a first-timer. If you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know in a review or a PM. I would greatly appreciate it. Let me know what you think kay?

Konosuke uchiha was created by me.

Itsuki uchiha was created by my aniki Vicky.

AN: I miss you very much I hope to see you AX:2010


End file.
